Inner demon
by Hero of masks
Summary: if naruto finally dropped his mask after the failed sasuke retrieval mission, currently a naruto x sakura fic might make it into a harem later on if I feel its necessary.
1. prolog

**Inner demon**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a fic so please no flames. no flames but advise is appreciated. this is just the prolog so if you like it please tell me and I will try to up load a new chapter as soon as possible.**

 **'Hero of masks'**

 **And I don't own Naruto and if I did I would not be here** **L**

When I was born I was hated by all but I keep a smile on my face. For I knew that if I let my anger control me all would be over.

When I was 12 I graduated the academy with my team known as team7 it consisted of four people Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, me, and our sensei Kakashi Hatake. They were my family, my friends, my life so without them I was nothing, but the village "demon child".

Then we took the chunin exams and during the second part the rouge sannin Orochimaru attacked us. When all was done he had put a curse seal on sasuke.

About three months after that event sasuke left the village due to the cure seals influence when I finally caught up, we fought…. we tried to kill each other, but if I didn't snap out of it in the end I would have killed him. In the end he left and I was left there by all forgotten and that when it happened.

I let the demon sealed within me out the I passed on finally away from the scornful glares or the villagers… or so I thought.

 **End prolog.**


	2. authors update

**Hey everyone I am running a little slow but should have the next chapter up tomorrow**

 **For now you should read the short story** **SARADA: Spring Lightning by:** TheFicusWithSuperpowers it is one chapter but I suspect there will be more sooner or later so until tomorrow

Heroofmasks


	3. Chapter 3

**Inner demon**

 **Hey everybody its Hero of masks here with a new update to my original story hope you like it**

 **And please pm me if you find any spelling mistakes thanks**

 **Again I do not own naruto or else I would be swimming in chash:(**

' _ **What**_ **'=naruto thoughts**

'what'=naruto talking

*what=sakura talking

 ***** _ **what**_ ***=sakura thoughts or inner sakura**

WHAT=yelling

 **;** name; side character

" _What_ " side character thoughts

" **Action"**

 **Bold= narration or action**

 **It was just turning dark in Konoha "the village hidden in the leaves" , but at the moment one person was just waking up in the local hospital after a serious injury after his latest mission this person was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. For you see the reason for this is during this mission he was supposed to recover Sasuke uchiha his best friend and teammate after he just up and left the village, and during this mission they fought and in the end Sasuke won by slamming a chidori in to his left chest cavity and we begin this story with him waking up in konoha hospital.**

"What happened I feel like I just got the shit beat out of me by the villagers again." Naruto thought

Just then he herd the door to his hospital room open and who was standing there shocked him.

's-s-sakura what are you doing here'

*I'm here to say that I am sorry for all that's happened to you because of me and to tell you to don't worry about going after Sasuke anymore because I don't want see you hurt anymore.*

'but why I thought you loved Sasuke'

That was just a hoax to tell the truth the one I really like was you Naruto I've liked you for years now ever since we graduated the academy together and realized Sasuke was never going to return my affection.*

's-s-sakura I don't know what to say'

 **As he was saying this tears were running down his face and at this moment he decided to get rid of his happy go lucky mask that he wore all the time.**

 **This is when sakura noticed the tears and went up and hugged Naruto.**

*shhh shhh it's alright naruto please don't cry just let it all out and tell me what's wrong.*

'it's just that you're the first people to show me any real affection.'

*I'm sorry naruto I should have came out and told you this sooner then maybe none of this would have happened.*

'No it's alright all that matters is that you're here with me now .'

 **And after naruto said that to sakura she just smiled and stayed like that for about thirty minutes before they both fell asleep in each others arms.**

 **The next morning**

 **Naruto awoke first thing early the next morning with the feeling of something heavy on his chest and as he looked down what he saw put a smile on his face.**

' **Sakura must have fallen asleep here last night after comforting me but I don't care because now all I need is her to be here with me.**

 ***yawn** ….good morning naruto.*

'Good morning Sakura. Did you sleep well?'

*Yes I did naruto how about you?*

'For once I slept peacefully which I enjoyed.'

* I'm glad to hear that naruto…. Say once you get out of here why don't we I don't know go and get something to eat?*

'I would gladly go with you sakura.'

 **After that they got up and changed(separately of curse) and started looking for somewhere to go get breakfast, and like always things don't go the way our hero wants it to.**

;Ino; HEY FOURHEAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO? **She yelled**

 ***** what does it look like Ino pig I'm going on a date with Naruto. _**Shannaro go away Ino pig**_ **.***

;Ino; what. Why? I thought you like Sasuke.

*no I don't and for why its because I have liked naruto ever since we left the academy, and realized that Sasuke was never going to return my feeling for him.

;Ino; **"Smiling"** it's about timeyou realized that bastard was no good.

*wait I thought you liked Sasuke too.*

;Ino; HELL NO. The only I had a " _crush"_ on the bastard is so you would start focus on you training and start sticking up for your self.

'Really to tell the truth I truly thought that you liked him.'

;Ino; what that what you would thing you idiot.

'Ino you need to know something… No wait everybody needs to know something do me a favor and gather everybody from our class and team Gai and go to team sevens training field in a hour ill explain there.'

;Ino; uh ya Shure naruto.

 **And with that Ino left to do just that.**

*naruto are you ok?*

'Ya I will be ok.

*k but if you need to talk I will be here for you. Ok?

'Of course sakura, of course.'

 **And that's the end of chapter 1 of Inner demon**

 **Wow I didn't expect to have 5 favs, follows and no complaints on my very first story I feel like I must be doing something right.**

 **So I'm sorry I made this a cliffhanger but if I didn't I would not have been able to post as fast and I need more time to think on how to make naruto explain what he is going to, but I will not give you any hints because I don't want to spoil the story.**

 **So again if you liked it please tell me and if there are any mistakes please tell me that too.**

 **And like always ill try to update as fast as possible.**

 **Ill see you next time and thanks for all the support.**

 **Hero of Masks**


	4. notice

notice:

i am putting this fanfiction up for adoption anyone who is interested in taking this story up must message me and must also send me the link to the story once it is up

my apologies, heroofmasks


End file.
